


The Care and Keeping of Kaiju- part 3

by NeverAndAlways



Series: A Kaiju in the Shatterdome [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Baby Kaiju, Gen, Kaiju, M/M, Mentioned Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newt and Hermann raise a baby kaiju, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kaiju gets a name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Keeping of Kaiju- part 3

Hermann stood with one hand poised over the handle of the storage room door. The other held his cane, which was pointed at the baby kaiju. 

"Stay." he said slowly. The creature chirped and cocked its head. 

《STAY?》

"Yes, stay. Do. Not. Follow me." he grasped the door handle. The hatchling blinked, but didn't move, so he opened the door. As soon as he stepped through, the kaiju darted forward like an eager child, chattering excitedly. 

"No. No!" the door was slammed shut. "You damnable creature!" It skidded to a halt just shy of the closed door. 

"Cut her some slack, Herms." Newt said gently. "She's just a baby." The scientist was sitting against a crate, reading a data pad. 

"Yes, and babies grow. It- she- will grow to be well over 45 feet long; it's only been two weeks, and she's already doubled in size. I'd much rather cure her of the habit of following us now." he waved his cane at the kaiju's inquisitive nose. "Shoo." There was a crunching noise, and suddenly Hermann was yelling. "Ah! STOP THAT, YOU-!" The kaiju had its jaws clamped around his cane, shaking its head fiercely. "Hey! Hey hey hey, quit it!" Newt put down his data pad and clapped his hands. "Owl, come here!" Momentarily distracted, the hatchling let go of Hermann's cane and trotted back to Newt.

《NEWT!》

《NEWT GOOD》

《FOOD?》

"Not right now. That wasn't cool, Owl. Don't eat people's stuff." Newt scolded the creature.

 Hermann held up his cane; the last foot or so had been nearly severed and hung at an odd angle like a broken limb, while the rest was riddled with bite marks.

"Of all the ridiculous..." he began. Then he stopped and looked at Newt, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say to it...?" the scientist looked up from scratching the kaiju's chin.

"I told her not to eat people's stuff. Sorry 'bout your cane, I didn't think she'd do that..."

"No, not that. What did you call it?" 

"Owl. Why?"

The mathematician let out a sigh. "Newton, darling, you can't name it."

"Why not? We can't go around calling her 'hey you', or 'stop that'. And besides, she's imprinted on us; we're pretty much her dads."

This nearly made Hermann smile, but he continued. "Regardless, 'she' is a wild creature. Giving her a name won't change that."

"But-"

"No. No buts. She may be friendly now, but there's no telling what she'll be like when she's fully-grown, even if she is cut off from the hive mind."

"So what d'you want me to do, Hermann? Leave her somewhere and hope she survives? Even you aren't that cold." 

"Of course not. We'll keep her until she can fend for herself, and then..." Hermann trailed off. 

"'Then' what?"

"I don't know."

"You make that sound kinda sinister."

"That wasn't my intention. I am...fond of her. I just don't see how this will ever work." He looked down. The kaiju- Owl- was looking intently at him. "Hello." 

She chirped softly. 

《SORRY? BAD?》

"No, you aren't bad. Just a puzzle." 

 

~**  ★★★  **~

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a short chapter! :T


End file.
